digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Goddreamon
Goddreamon is a Legendary Digimon designed after a mix of different concepts such as Dusknoir of Pokemon, Destoroyah of Godzilla, Malus of Shadow of the Colossus, Frabricator of the movie 9, as well as the concept of Pandora's Box. It's appearence is a bizzare one indeed, with the unusually massive arms compared to the rest of it's body being the most obvious example of how bizzare it is. The dimension it comes from has unusual gravity, which allows it's arms to get so big without hindering movement at all. Whenever outside of this dimension, it creates it's own gravity field that allow it to move the same way as in it's own dimension. It is sometimes called a Demon Lord Digimon even though it is not officially one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, but it correctly means Demon King as to it's true nature. A single punch from this Digimon can cause permenant deletion, making even the Demon Lords bow down to it in respect. It rules over all of the Dark Area as well as it's own dimension. It gets it's title from the fact it can hide inside a very tiny canister-like Digimon that's attached to it's body, easily going unnoticed since the small Digimon would otherwise look far too small to contain Goddreamon's massive body, making it easier to hide than it would appear. It has the Crest of Kindness on it's hands, split into two. What this would mean as to this Digimon's nature is really not known. Goddreamon strikes fear into even the most mightiest of foes, and is capable of easily clawing even the most powerful of Digimon to shreds in an instant. It's roar alone is monstrous sounding, making even the most ferocious of Virus Digimon afraid of it instantly. Even Lucemon Shadowlord Mode fears it's power, as it's blood stained claws can rip it to shreds easily. Nothing is said to be safe from Goddreamon's wrath, not even the Digimon that dwell in the Dark Ocean of the Adventure 02 universe. It is said the Dark Ocean Kingdom was destroyed all because of a rampaging Goddreamon that was angered, but it really was someone else in the form of a Goddreamon. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions Goddreamon is the second to last Digimon in numerical order in the Digipedia, but as the last Digimon in the digipedia can only be obtained in the limited edition Jade version as to it's digivolving requirement, Goddreamon is the last in numerical order that can be obtained in B/C. It is the final password Digimon out of 2 different password only Digimon specifically designed for B/C, with Fracktamon being the other. Technically speaking there are 3 passwords, but the 2nd password is actually for a Digimon that digivolves into Goddreamon. Goddreamon's side storyline, as well as that of it's earlier stage, is more darker in tone compared to the rest of the game. It's personality in B/C is the only true personality of Goddreamon. In B/C, Goddreamon is a sort of reaper, rivaling even the D-Reaper in destructive potential, and like the D-Reaper, seeks the souls of young innocents to torture and fuel it's power. Ironically, despite how much The Grand One hates the D-Reaper with a passion, hence it's reason for it's constant resurrections and kill offs for the soul purpose of giving the D-Reaper a taste of it's own medicine (Vaporized by Ligermon, swarmed and eaten by Black Dragorias immediately afterward, repeated of the latter in the B/C Universe by Terranadramon when fought for the final time in-order to obtain it's main individual, bombarded from orbit by Gaiamon, curb stomped by Dragoramon X and anything with the word Dragora in it's name, sliced in half by The Grand One himself, among other things), Goddreamon is treated no different from how The Grand One treats other Digimon he designed, mostly because of Goddreamon's primary Adventure incarnation which is more of a unintentional villain, or even a hero at times, even though for the most part that incarnation is very timid and unlike how it's "supposed" to be. An Ancient Love While all the Crest Digimon outside of Argendramon and Giganodramon get only minor roles in this cutscene movie, Goddreamon also gets a major role and is the only one of the 9 Digimon to speak at all. 1,000 years ago, Goddreamon was gifted the Crest of Kindness as it's power. However, as it proved to be overly violent, it was given a curse to where it would cower in absolute fright upon being attacked by anything associated with the other Crests, even if it was merely a human. Goddreamon's original ancestor is killed fairly early due to this, as other Digimon associated with the crests saw it as an evil demon and killed it easily despite it's power. However, a mysterious force revived it for use in the present. However, it was still affected by the curse even though it was almost entirely reformed. One day, Goddreamon appears before Sora, Tai, and Matt to explain the reasons for when their Digimon get involved in a dangerous situation regarding the other Crest Guardians. However, the way Goddreamon explains it accidently makes Tai lash out at him, causing Goddreamon to cower in fright as the curse makes it, but this time it is legitimately afraid for the original eight DigiDestined are seen as gods of sorts to Goddreamon, but mostly from what Goddreamon's deceased spirit has seen the DigiDestined accomplish over the years, from foes such as Devimon all the way to Armaggedemon. Surprisingly, despite it's power it gets easily beaten to near death by Tai. The key fact is that because of the size and weight of it's arms, and the fact this all took place on Earth, Goddreamon could barely move to defend itself even if it wanted to. Goddreamon tries to flee while it has the chance to when Argendramon is summoned. Later the same Goddreamon tries to save the three DigiDestined. However, while it (Barely) manages to be brave to stand up to the two Super Ultimates and 6 Megas, Goddreamon is killed by Giganodramon in a single blow, due to the beatings it got from Tai earlier having weakened it enough to be destroyed so easily. In the end, Goddreamon is reborn in Primary Village as Shaddreamon, who remains paralyzed with fear seeing a revived Giganodramon also revive from it's DigiEgg, but then Shaddreamon doesn't know what to fear the most. The Super Ultimate Giganodramon that was still tiny due to having hatched in an infantile form of it's main self, or the fact than an oddly colorful mutant Dragon Digimon was floating in front of it, thinking that the newly reborn and cowering Shaddreamon will prove useful..... Heartbroken Goddreamon also stars in another cutscene movie that can be unlocked. Unlike the others, however, it is unlocked as soon as Goddreamon is faced the first time even if you lose to it, as Goddreamon is a Password Boss Digimon that must be faced in-order to obtain Shaddreamon scan data as a reward. This particular movie focuses on Ken and Yolei's relationship, as do the other movies that can be unlocked and lead up to the events of Ultimate Endgame: The Rise of Dragoramon. Some time later after it's previous role, Shaddreamon digivolves back into Goddreamon, but it is given a new role at villainy, more like it's forced to by Rainboramon. Rainboramon demands that Goddreamon set up a tragic accident for it, but Goddreamon bravely refuses, only to suffer a consequence from Rainboramon itself by nearly being destroyed so easily...... by someone 3 levels under Goddreamon. This specific scene is the only time Goddreamon himself is seen til the one of the later scenes of this movie. During the movie, hoards of Shaddreamon start to stalk Yolei immediately the day Ken proposes to her, eventually leading up to a point to where she is killed. However, when an enraged Ken travels to the Digital World knowing that's where Yolei actually is instead of being truly dead, Goddreamon, at first, doesn't have anything to fear until Wormmon Armor Digivolves with the DigiEgg of Kindess into Bucchiemon, which completely sends Goddreamon into a panic, to the point instead of attacking Ken, he shatters the darkness cell holding Yolei to revive her and directs all his fear and confusion into attacking a formerly cloaked Rainboramon. Permanently destroys Goddreamon with it's signature D-Wave attack, but when Goddreamon's last attack destroys Rainboramon's wings as if they were mere glass, Rainboramon famous power is gone and is forced to retreat, but it gives Ken and Yolei a minor brainwash so that they completely forget it even exists, as not to spoil a a future plan..... It should be noted that this Goddreamon is NOT the same one that appears many years later when The Grand One took the form of a Goddreamon when it destroyed the forces of the Dark Ocean and was also killed by The Grand One himself. These two are completely different, due to the fact each time the earlier Goddreamon is killed, part of it's eye breaks, as seen in it's picture; It started off with a perfectly built robotic eye, rather than a cracked one in almost all other depictions. If the one that appeared years later had been the same Goddreamon, it's eye would've been cracked even worse than how Goddreamon's picture looks. Goddreamon's second plot in this series of events references it's in-game storyline in B/C in that it regards the death of a person in the game, but the incarnation in B/C is not a coward at all, as it will gladly fight the player when it is confronted the first time. The rest of Goddreamon's in-game backstory is also different unlike the Adventure 02 universe incarnation.